The present invention relates to integrated circuit packaging, and more particularly to a pinch clip lid for non-hermetic packages, such as charge-coupled device (CCD) imagers, that eliminates particulate contamination of the exposed surfaces of the electronic components within the packages and prevents physical damage to the exposed surfaces during handling.
Certain integrated circuit component packages, such as CCD imagers, are non-hermetic so that the circuits, when installed in their operating environment, are exposed to ambient conditions, such as light. However during handling and installation, prior to actual operation, these circuits are susceptible to particulate contamination and inadvertent contact with circuit elements that can cause physical damage, resulting in degradation of the circuit within the package to the extent of inoperability.
Co-pending U.S. patent application No. 07/586,665 filed Sep. 24, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,743 by Harry H. March and Terry L. Whalen entitled "Antistatic, Low Particulate Shipping Container for Electronic Components" discloses a shipping container for non-hermetic electronic component packages that includes a windowed lid over the exposed area of the electronic component within the package. However the lid slides on and off the package which requires in some instances that the lid be removed prior to installing the package since there may not be room to slide the lid off once the package is installed.
Therefore what is desired is a lid for non-hermetic electronic component packages that protects the exposed surfaces of the electronic component from particulate contamination or physical damage due to handling when the package is installed, but which is easily removable when the electronic component is to be put into operation.